


Kama

by Chaneta



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Danny, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: Todos tenemos momentos de debilidad, incluso los mejores SEAL.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Antigua historia mudada desde fanfiction.  
> Menciones a momentos de la primera temporada y hasta mitad de la segunda pero sin ser muy relevantes para la historia. Basado en la serie Hawaii 5-0 que por supuesto no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.

Steve no era inocente. Era perfectamente consciente de las cosas terribles que había hecho en su vida. Había matado, múltiples veces, algunas de ellas con sus manos desnudas. Había torturado, psicológica o físicamente a muchos delincuentes. Había visto, sufrido y hecho horrores que no les desearía a nadie. Y no se arrepentía de esos actos, en vez de eso lamentaba haber sido demasiado indulgente, no haber reaccionado antes, no haber sido más rápido o más mortal; no haber podido salvar a más gente. Y aun así no se consideraba mala persona, todo lo que había hecho había sido siempre para proteger y defender a los inocentes, para evitarles esos horrores a ellos. Así que si de verdad existía el Karma o algo parecido no se aplicaba a él, no creía haber hecho nunca nada que mereciera la tortura por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

La tarde había empezado como muchas otras: tomando una cerveza con el equipo en un bar cualquiera después de una agotadora pero satisfactoria semana. Las bromas, las apuestas y las risas abundaban casi tanto como el alcohol pero aun así notó que algo no estaba bien. Danny bebía más de la cuenta y bromeaba demasiado poco. Todos lo habían notado pero no le dieron importancia, el pobre hombre había pasado por mucho en los últimos meses: las pocas horas semanales con Grace, la fuga de su hermano, su intoxicación y casi muerte, su segunda decepción con Rachel, la ilusión y decepción de tener un segundo hijo con su ex, la pérdida de su piso y ahora su ex-mujer volvía a estar con Stan y decidía llevarse a Grace un mes y medio de vacaciones para habituarse de nuevo los unos a los otros. Simplemente era demasiado, incluso para Danny.

Así que no lo mencionaron, comprendían que el detective necesitara un desahogo. Pero eso no significaba que no se aseguraban de que no se pasara con la bebida o con el aura pesimista. Por eso cuanto más bebía Danny más bromas y anécdotas contaban los demás, intentando animarlo aunque fuera solo un poco. A Steve le dolía en el alma verlo tan desamparado, así que también le dejo hacer, alegrándose ligeramente al ver finalmente reír a Danny, aunque solo fuera debido a la bebida.

Si la situación se hubiera quedado allí, en unas bromas y un Danny sonrojado y con risa bobalicona todo habría ido bien. Pero al llevarlo hasta su propia casa, negándose a dejarlo solo en ese estado, Danny se empecinó en seguir bebiendo. Y así era como habían acabado en esa situación, los dos sentados en el sofá, mejor dicho Steve sentado en el sofá con un Danny sonriente, sonrojado y terriblemente apetecible encima. Y Steve se sentía incapaz de apartar los ojos de él.

La atracción que sentía por Danny era un hecho que había asumido tiempo atrás, curiosamente también con una borrachera de éste, después del suceso con su hermano. En esa ocasión sin embargo Danny estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas y culpabilidad y Steve se sintió enfermo al sentir su cuerpo emocionarse en un momento así. El aspecto desaliñado del siempre impecablemente vestido Daniel Williams le despertaba un calor y unas ansias que lo avergonzaban. Esa vez no pudo seguir negándose que Danny le atraía pero antes que nada era su amigo, su mejor amigo, el mejor amigo que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo. Y Danny sólo se fijaba en chicas y de forma nada sutil además. Así que cualquier posible atracción por su parte no podía ni debía pasar más allá de eso.

En esa primera borrachera fue fácil controlarse debido sobretodo a la vergüenza y culpabilidad de sentirse de esa forma cuando su amigo estaba tan mal. Pero a partir de ese momento fue como si hubieran pulsado un botón en su interior y esa atracción por su amigo no disminuyó sino que fue aumentando hasta el punto de casi doler. Desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas pero su atracción y sus sentimientos por él no cambiaron. Se sintió culpablemente feliz cuando Danny le confesó que su cita con la doctora Asano no había ido todo lo bien que hubiera querido, frustrado al intentar convivir en la misma casa sin éxito, ciego de rabia y celos cuando encontró a Danny y Lori esposados uno con el otro en una suite poco después de que Danny se fuera de su casa, estúpidamente embobado en la boda de Chin y Malia mirándole a él en vez de a los susodichos, y así hasta la fecha. Sabía que estaba perdido, que cada día se sentia mas atraído hacia él y que no podía ni quería hacer nada al respecto. No iba a perder la confianza que le tenia Danno ni su amistad, no iba a ser egoísta.

Hasta ese día lo había cumplido. Pero aparentemente Danny había decidido ponérselo difícil. Lo observó una vez más, incrédulo. No recordaba cómo habían llegado a esa situación, habían discutido sobre algo, no recordaba el que, pero en algún momento la discusión pasó a ser un flirteo que termino con Danny sentado en su regazo, con la camisa a medio desabrochar y mal colocada, la corbata floja colgándole del cuello, los ojos brillando, la cara y el cuello sonrojados y las manos moviéndose en el aire mientras musitaba algo. Steve era incapaz de respirar. Con las manos cerradas fuertemente en la tapicería del sofá, el vello de todo su cuerpo erizado y los ojos moviéndose de los labios de Danny a sus ojos, de esos al cuello que se entreveía entre los botones de la camisa, y de éste de nuevo a los labios. Sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso, como el calor se repartía por su cuerpo con suaves estremecimientos y se encontró lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente. No era justo. No era justo que lo torturara de esa forma. Mostrándole tan de cerca lo que nunca podría tener.

Danny seguía hablando pero Steve era incapaz de entender nada de lo que le decía. Las manos del detective se movían sin parar, en ocasiones rozándole los brazos, la cara o el pecho. Se decía a sí mismo constantemente que podía soportarlo, había sido entrenado para soportar torturas mucho peores, no hacia falta apartar a Danny, podía gozar de esa cercanía por unos momentos más sin perder el control. Pero cuando una de esas manos se poso en su muslo y permaneció allí Steve sintió su auto-control desvanecerse con su calor, dejando brotar suspiros y palabras sin poderlo evitar.

\- Dios Danny, eres hermoso. - gimió en medio de un escalofrío, incapaz de reprimirse.

La frase fue formulada casi en un susurro pero aparentemente ni siquiera el alcohol disminuía la buena audición de Danny. Se petrificó asustado cuando éste dejó de hablar, las manos inmóviles en el aire mientras abría exageradamente los ojos. Y entonces el detective sonrió de una manera que lo hizo estremecer. Danny entrecerró los ojos levemente mientras torcía la cabeza un poco hacia un lado, observándolo con atención, y sus manos se movieron lentamente hasta apoyarse levemente en su pecho. Steve se sintió temblar, sus manos empezaban a doler de la fuerza que aplicaba en su agarre y sintió la parte baja de su cuerpo acabar de despertar en unos segundos a pesar de sus esfuerzos para evitarlo. Y entonces Danny le habló con voz baja y ronca, haciéndole estremecer aun con más fuerza.

\- Tu también lo eres, Babe.

Y sin más preámbulos Danny se dejo caer hacia adelante hasta esconder su cara en el cuello de Steve, depositando un beso suave justo debajo de la oreja derecha. Y Steve estalló. Con un sonido gutural que no sabia que era capaz de hacer estrechó el cuerpo de Danny contra el suyo, embriagándose de su calor, sus manos viajando por su espalda ansiosamente y su nariz hundiéndose en el cuello del rubio, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo como se le aceleraba el pulso. Se sentía ido, embriagado, incapaz de reprimir los temblores de su cuerpo y aún menos sus gemidos. Sin darse cuenta se oyó a si mismo murmurar _"Danny, Danny, Danny"_ sin ser capaz de detenerse, intercalándolo con pequeños besos en el cuello pálido. Estaba ardiendo y a la vez se sentía liviano, casi flotando, como si estuviera en un sueño, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y entonces Danny le lamió la oreja. Steve vio blanco por un momento y cuando volvió a percibir su alrededor se encontró acostado encima de un sonrojado y delicioso Danny, ahora acostado totalmente en su sofá. Incapaz de detenerse empezó a besarle suavemente el rostro: la frente, la nariz, bajo los ojos, las mejillas, la barbilla. Cuando se acercó a los labios de Danny no podía parar de sonreír, los brazos le temblaban a cada lado de Danny, amenazándolo con dejarlo caer y sentía los ojos húmedos. Por fin. Iba a pasar. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto esfuerzo en reprimirse, de tanto miedo, por fin se sentía liberado. Y feliz, más feliz de lo que recordaba haber sido nunca.

\- Te quiero, Danno - murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se acercó cada vez más hasta que estuvo a milímetros de él, abrió los ojos unos segundos para asegurarse de nuevo de que eso estaba pasando, de que era real. Sintió su sonrisa ampliarse más al ver a Danno, su Danno, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, casi invitándole. Cedió a la invitación y entonces fue cuando una palabra escapó de los labios del detective.

\- Rachel...

Se petrificó y abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintió un frío helado recorrer todo su cuerpo y una sensación de opresión en el pecho como si le acabaran de clavar un puñal y lo estuvieran retorciendo. Y entonces se apartó de golpe y se incorporó. Danny abrió los ojos y le miró pero Steve se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo desenfocados que estaban y entonces lo entendió: Danny no lo estaba viendo a él.

\- ¿Rachel?

Quiso chillar de la desesperación, arrancarse la ropa y desgarrarse la piel. ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo? ¿En que rayos pensaba? Danny estaba tan borracho que incluso lo estaba confundiendo con su ex-mujer, ¿cómo era eso siquiera posible? Y él estaba convencido... él creía... Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Si Danny no hubiera hablado... si no hubiera dicho nada Steve habría seguido adelante convencido de que todo estaba bien, de que Danny correspondía sus sentimientos cuando en realidad estaba tan borracho que no sabia lo que hacía. ¿Y que habría pasado después? Cuando despertaran al día siguiente y el rubio se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad, ¿cómo iba Danny a mirarlo a la cara? ¿Cómo iba él a ser capaz de mirar a Danny a la cara? ¿Que pasaría con su relación, su amistad?

\- ¿Rachel?- volvió a preguntar Danny haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

Steve se arrodilló y lo empujó de nuevo en el sofá con suavidad. Lo miró durante unos momentos. Los ojos entrecerrados brillando acuosos, los labios abiertos levemente, la cara sonrojada, el pelo desordenado, la camisa entreabierta. Sintió una punzada en la entrepierna y no pudo evitar reír levemente con dolor y angustia. Seguía atrayéndole, seguía sintiéndose como una polilla atraída por la luz. Debería haberlo sabido, Danny era su luz y como la polilla si se acercaba demasiado a él saldría lastimado. Debería haberlo detenido antes de empezar. Puso suavemente una mano en la mejilla de Danny y se estremeció al sentir el contacto, la suavidad de la piel, el calor.

Tal vez no tenía por que ser así. Tal vez podría aprovechar esta oportunidad, su única oportunidad para ser egoísta, para reclamar aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando y Danny probablemente ni siquiera recordaría lo que habría pasado. Podía acercarse y besarle, cerrar los ojos y recorrer ese cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios y Danny solo suspiraría. Y gemiría un nombre que no era el suyo. Se levantó y arropó a Danny con una manta, la decisión tomada. Se agacho y besó con suavidad su frente, hundiendo por unos segundos su nariz en el pelo rubio para aspirar con fuerza el olor de Danno, del que ojalá fuera su Danno.

Le deseó suavemente buenas noches, se levantó y se encerró en su habitación. Sin fuerzas para llegar a la cama se dejó caer apoyado en la puerta hasta que terminó en el suelo. Entonces sin poder ni querer contenerse más dejó emerger las lagrimas.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo una escena que rondaba por mi mente  
> Kama: concepto del pensamiento hindú que se traduce por "placer de los sentidos" y es uno de los cuatro objetivos a conseguir en la vida. (O al menos según wikipedia)


End file.
